


Knot today Satan!

by Sorceress_Supreme



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Bad Puns, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Scratching, Squirting, Tail Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, temporary magic dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: Six comes back to his room at the tavern to find a VERY nice surprise waiting for him.





	Knot today Satan!

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you talk about weird stuff in the discord chat.

  Six was pretty sure Omen and Alkar were planning something. All day he couldn't find the pair of them. He searched high and low but for some reason they both remained elusive. At least until he returned to his room at the Wolf.

  There on the bed was Alkar moaning and panting in Omen’s arms as the demon jerked him off while his tail slowly fucked his ass open. Six took his glasses off and cleaned them on the edge of his vest and put them back on.

  “So not a dream huh? Or should I say? Knot a dream?”

  Groaning Alkar glares at him, “You’re….aaaaah….Lucky I don’t…MMm!” the threat is cut off as Omen kisses Alkar using that tongue of his to shut him up.

  Once Omen breaks the kiss his tongue slowly leaving Alkar’s mouth making Six wet just thinking about fucking himself on it, the demon smiles brightly.

  “Hello saeras! And no this is real.” Omen said driving his tail faster into Alkar before slowly pulling it out making the lycan moan. “I was thinking? What if I fucked Alkar while you tried to take his knot? Sound like fun?”

  Six gulped looking at Omen whose eyes with blacked out except for two circles of fire where his iris was supposed to be. God he was so horny and that DID sound like fun. I mean there’s a first time for everything. “Alright, Alkar you ok over there? You gonna be a good boy for us?” Six asked as he undressed. He smiled at the whine he received from Alkar before getting on the bed and lifting his chin, “You need to speak for us darling. Or we’ll just leave you alone and have fun together.”

  Alkar whined as Omen’s hand stopped, “Fine…I’ll be good.” Suddenly his lips were caught in a crushing kiss as Six pulled him close. He moaned into it feeling the cold metal of his prosthetic around his cock.

  Six smiled and took off his glasses placing them on the table by the bed. “Good but first? I need a little help. Can you do that for me? I heard you were _exceptional_ at getting people off with JUST your mouth. Care to prove it?” Six asked his voice teasing as he laid back a bit and pulled the outer lips of his core aside a bit so the two could see how wet they’d made him.

  Omen let go of Alkar and slowly pulled the last of his tail from the lycan’s ass before gently shoving him forward to Six. Alkar whined as the empty feeling before crawling the short distance to Six and licking him all the way from his entrance to his clit.

  Six moaned as Alkar got to work fucking him with his tongue as Omen got more lube and started to make sure Alkar was THROUGHLY prepped for what he had planned.

  Spurred on by both the sounds Six made and Omen’s long fingers deep in him, Alkar picked up the pace. He was going to get their hunter off first. Because he knew it’d be hard for Six to take his knot without being loosened up first and since Six took a bit to get used to the initial stretch from penetration he was gonna be careful when it came time to knot him.

  “Almost ready Alkar. Then Six and I can fuck you. Would you like that? Six fucking you even though you’ll be inside him? Or would prefer we both just fuck you until you can’t even stand?” Omen says, it’s hard to not get turned on more hearing those sinful words fall from his mouth.

  “MMMm….aaaaahhhh….right there Alkar! Good boy. Good boy….yes! You’ll get an extra treat if you make me squirt can you do that? MMMGHMMMM!”

  Alkar moaned into Six as Omen pushed two fingers into him, that and the challenge offered? Oh he was NOT going to let his lover down. He started adding a finger slowly so Six would get used to it before twisting and thrusting it in as he licked and nipped at his lover’s clit driving him wild.

  Omen smiled as he got an idea. He pulled his fingers out making Alkar whine at the loss, before he slowly started to fuck him with his tongue. Six moaned as he came squirting and covered Alkar’s face with his come.

  Alkar couldn’t hold back the whines and gasps of pleasure as Omen thrust his tongue into him, his whines turned to moans as he felt fingers added to the mix. But they were soon swallowed up as Six kissed him.

  Six moaned tasting himself on Alkar’s tongue. “Good boy. You did SO good for me Alkar! Now…shall we take care of you? Do you want to come and then get your reward for being so good?” He asked his voice a low purr in Alkar’s…well…ears.

  “Please…aaahhh…please let me.”

  Omen removed his tongue slowly causing Alkar to gasp before it turned into a moan as the demon slowly sheathed himself inside of the Lycan. Omen sat down so Alkar was in his lap his cock expose and waiting for Six.

  “Hurry saeras before he comes all over himself. Let’s see if you can take _ALL_ of him.” Omen taunts his eyes burning into Six’s.

  Alkar moaned and looked like he was close to coming before he was told to and that wouldn’t do for Six or Omen.

  Six grabbed the lube from where it lay discarded on the bed and added a generous amount to his hand before stroking Alkar’s cock. “Ah ah. No coming yet my dear. If you do? We’ll be **_VERY_** disappointed in you. Understand?”

  Alkar nodded whining as Omen’s thrusts slowed down to a halt as Six got Alkar ready kissing the younger man.

  As soon as he was satisfied Six removed his hand and used the remaining lube to stretch himself a little before he slowly sank down on Alkar’s cock moaning and panting the whole time.

  Once he was fully seated he laid back against the mattress taking Alkar with him. The knot wasn’t fully in him yet but it was a start. “Ok Omen you can move darling. And Alkar? Remember no coming until either of us tell you.”

  Omen whispers something in Alkar’s ear making him shiver as he readjusts them so Alkar’s red blushing face is above Six. Smiling Six kisses Alkar just as Omen starts to thrust into him again causing Six to moan as he feels Alkar’s cock move inside of him the knot slowly pushing at his core.

  Six feels like he’s burning with Alkar’s weight on top of him. Oh but he knows it’d be worse if he was in the middle between his two lovers. He moans as Alkar starts to bite at his neck leaving hickeys all over the column of his throat.

  Alkar moans as Omen leaves scratches all over his back and sides. The demon’s nails…no claws digging into his hips as he thrusts forward causing him to push deeper into Six who makes a high keening sound as Alkar’s knot FINALLY starts to enter him.

  “C’mon darling. I can take it.”

  Slowly Alkar gets his knot into Six. Moaning at how tight he is around his cock as it finally enters Six fully. Omen smirks as his two lovers moan and squirm under him. He loves the sound Six makes when his tail starts to tug at one of the piercings on his nipples loving how it mixes with Alkar’s whines.

  “So beautiful. You’re both making such beautiful sounds for me.” He says kissing one of the deeper scratches he left on Alkar. The tender gesture a counterpoint to his cock slamming deep inside of his love.

  Six cries out as the knot is fully seated in him. Omen stops thrusting and Alkar does as well to give him a chance to get used to it.

  “Hey…you…you ok? Six? Do…do you want me to stop?” Alkar asks his voice shaking worried this was too much for him.

  Six cups Alkar’s scared face in his hands and kisses him. “I’m fine darling. I promise I am.” He smiles and raises a hand to scratch at Alkar’s wolf ear, to soothe him and to show him he was being a good boy.

  Alkar sighs softly and nuzzles his head against Six’s hand, feels Omen pressing soft kisses along his shoulders and the scars that made their way on his back. It’s a moment of tenderness in the middle of their romp. One they need for something like this.

  All too soon Six starts slowly moving his hips again. Alkar and Omen take the hint and they all start moving once more. Alkar taking great care to not cause Six pain by having the knot leave him and be thrust back in constantly.

  Slowly the soft moans change to louder ones torn from deep in the chests of the three men. Omen’s eskrian falling back into ibaum and Six saying the filthiest things to Alkar in enochian.

  “I can’t…please let me…” Alkar says breathlessly his face covered in a red flush almost matching his eyes. Omen and Six share a look. They both know he will recover fast and he has been good for them.

  “Then come darling.”

  That’s all it takes for Alkar to lose control and hold Six close as he comes. Six moans as he’s filled and pushed over the edge a second time. Omen bites down on Alkar’s shoulder as he comes as well. Soon all three are spent for now and lie in a sweaty heap on the bed.

  Curled in each other’s arms they rest trading soft kisses and waiting for Alkar’s knot to get to a point that Six can come off of it without too much pain. Omen’s long hair is a mess of tangles as he tries to comb his fingers through.

  Part of the glamour is gone leaving his nails more claw like and his fangs sharper. It takes almost all of Six’s resolve to not jump Omen. Almost, first? He has to get off Alkar’s knot without having to explain a VERY embarrassing injury to Ezra.

  He kissed Alkar softly to hide his slightly pained groans as he got the knot out of himself. Omen moved closer and broke up the kiss between them so he could kiss Six and slowly rubbed his clit making the man moan.

  “We still have to give him his reward for being good yes? So no hurting yourself saeras.” Omen says between kisses.

  Alkar huffs and slowly starts pulling out as Omen distracts Six. “Yeah you get hurt…nng…enough on your hunts.”

  Six comes for a third time as the knot slips free of his core. His head rests on Omen’s shoulder as Alkar starts to put his head between Six’s thighs. “Oh no. That’s not your reward darling.” Six says crossing his legs and sharing a look with Omen.

  “Then what is?”

  Grinning Six gets up and goes to a case on the desk and pulls out a vial. “Omen and I are gonna fuck you at the same time. That alright with you?” He says studying the cork on the glass vial.

  Alkar stares a bit speechless at that. What kind of potion can make it so Six can fuck him?

  Omen cocks his head to the side wondering the same thing as Alkar. “How?”

  “This elixir temporarily gives me a real cock. Lasts about half an hour before it changes back. So you to you Alkar you up for it? Or should we all just get washed up and cuddle?” Six asks his voice gentle.

  “I mean Omen did _ALL_ that prep work we wouldn’t want it to go to waste right?” Six says his voice taking on a seductive purr.

  Omen nuzzles at Alkar’s cheek a hand wandering downwards whispering various things in ibaum to him making the younger man blush as red as his eyes.

  “Alright let’s try it.”

  Six’s grin widens at that and pops the cork to the vial before downing it like a shot.

  The change happens slowly but Omen and Alkar stare mesmerized as Six’s clit shifted and elongated becoming a six inch dick. He moaned as his body was rocked with a dry orgasm as the potion settled.

  “Heh Me inches huh?” He says smiling at the pair on the bed making Alkar groan and Omen stare in confusion.

  “You…inches…”

  “Six. His dick is six inches.”

  “Oh!”

  Six pouted muttering about how it’s no fun when his jokes have to be explained, before moaning as Alkar started blowing him. He dug his hands into Alkar’s hair close to the wolf ears making the younger man moan around him.

  “Get me nice and ready for you wolfie. Cause Omen and I are going to have you howling our names.” He smirked as Alkar’s exasperated groan turned into a moan as Omen stuck his tongue in him drawing out his come and sharing it in heated kisses with Six.

  Alkar whined as he felt all 14 inches of Omen’s tongue go deeper than he’s ever taken a cock. He was pretty sure it would break him. But then he remembered Six’s promise to fuck him with Omen.

  “Ah ah.’ Six tutted pulling Alkar off his cock, ‘No coming from those thoughts. We need to lube you up again so can REALLY take us.”

  Omen pouted pulling his tongue out. “More lube? Even after I did SUCH a good job saeras?” He asked his eyes burning coals.

  Six cupped his cheek gently, “Yes cause like you said explaining sex injuries to Ezra is something NONE of us want to do tonight.”

  “All this sap is nice but can we get to fucking me before I grow as old and gray as my Nana Wolf?” Alkar growls out causing both men to look at him with disappointment.

  “You know we could just gag him. I have something other than cloth we could use.” Six mentions gripping Alkar’s hair in his hand a tad too tight.

  “Well if he faces me I can just gag him with my tongue.”

  “Hey I-“ Alkar cuts off as Six sticks two fingers in his mouth.

  “Get them nice and wet wolfie. That’s a good boy.”

  Omen grabbed the jar of solid oil and slicked his fingers up before working them into Alkar again causing him to gag for a moment the fingers in his mouth. “Soon you’ll be all ours together.”

  Once he was satisfied Six added his fingers to Omen’s making Alkar gasp and moan at the stretch. “I’ve got a pretty little gag for you and if you want a collar too wolfie. Supple black leather, metal fastening made of steel. You’ll be so beautiful.”

  Alkar moaned as Six removed his fingers, whining as the slight loss.

  Omen removed his next and slicked himself up while Six got the gag and collar, watching as Alkar put up little fight as they were secured before offering the jar to Six.

  “Now…who’s in front and who’s in back?” Six asked between moans his cock sensitive in his hand those moans turning to groans as he felt Omen’s tail tease his core and slip inside.

  “I’ll take him from the back. Let’s get him on you first saeras before my tail as you coming a fourth time.” Omen said smirking and gently thrusting his tail inside of Six stirring up all of the come inside his core.

  Together they lowered Alkar down onto Six’s cock, the whines he made though muffled by the rubber ball of the gag made it hard for Six to resist just pulling Alkar down onto his cock then and there.

  Soon Alkar was fully seated and felt Six’s hands grip his hips and slowly pull almost completely out before slamming back into him making him nearly scream through the gag.

  After a few more thrusts which tested Six’s own willpower to not come he pulled out until he was nearly out to make room for Omen to slide his own cock in with him. As soon as it was in they lowered Alkar down once more making him shudder and moan.

  Six kissed Alkar the gag between them swallowing both of their moans as Omen fucked Six with his tail and they both fucked Alkar.

  The feeling of two cocks inside of him has Alkar seeing stars behind his eyes as his lovers kept saying how good he was at taking their cocks. How they were going to see if they could make him break until his only purpose was to serve them.

  To serve both the Prince of Hell and The Courier….part of Alkar didn’t want to give into those fantasies but another did.

  Hands all over him the feeling of being pressed between two bodies, teeth biting his shoulder, claws leaving marks on his chest. He bites on the strange ball in his mouth, he can feel his teeth sink into it and when he can’t dislodge them he panics a little.

  Six presses his forehead to Alkar’s “Easy. Easy honey…Just relax your jaw, that’s it. Good boy. You’re doing so good for us baby. What do you think Omen should we let him come?”

  Omen’s claws slowly shorten and the heat of his body dies down a bit, “We should. Alkar’s been behaving.” Soft words and warm touches make Alkar whine and lean back so his head is on Omen’s shoulder.

  Six smiles and takes Alkar’s cock in hand and starts pumping it in time with his and Omen’s thrusts. “Come for us baby. Show us how good you are.”

  With that Alkar is undone and moans loudly into the gag as he comes all over Six’s fist and blacks out. The tightening around Six and Omen’s cocks topples them over the edge as well.

   Later when he comes too Alkar finds he’s in a warm bath with Six and Omen arguing over how much of the strange oatmeal scented bottle to use on his tail. His back is pressed against Six’s in a tub that can’t belong to the Wolf cause it’s too large.

  “With the thickness of his tail…Oh hey handsome. You awake?” Six asks smiling down softly at Alkar. Omen grins and hugs him kissing his scarred cheek.

  “I might have hurt you too much. I am sorry.”

  Alkar looks down and sees fresh cuts on his chest where Omen’s claws dug too deep into his skin….one of set of them tears at the brand over his heart. “I…I don’t mind these. They probably won’t even scar over.”

  Omen frowns and holds Alkar close so Six can wash his back. Alkar shuts his eyes, the warm water, soft scent of oatmeal and a odd feeling of safety lull him back to sleep.


End file.
